The Suspect
by mywordshurt
Summary: AU Faberry. Rachel and Quinn are detectives on the LOPD; the Lima Ohio Police Department. When a suspect to a murder is picked up, Quinn and Rachel get to work. Rated M for extremely strong language, sexuality, and some violence. Black Comedy/Crime.


**Author's Note: **So this is like an AU kind of thing. Faberry, as always. Quinn and Rachel are detectives in the LOPD - the Lima Ohio Police Department. And they have good good cop, bad cop routine. I hope you enjoy, it was fun writing this. :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or any characters related to it.

**Warning: **This is rated M for extreme language, sexuality and some violence. If you hard easily offended by some words I suggest either not reading this or bracing yourself.

* * *

><p><em>In the bathroom…<em>

"Quinn…we…have…_oh_…interr-oh!-gate that…suspect…they just…brought…_in_. In. In in in in."

"Oh now you want in?" Quinn said as she delved her fingers back into Rachel. Rachel nodded, biting on Quinn's shoulder.

"Just try and finish quickly." Her breathing became labored again.

"Baby, I'll finish when I'm good and ready."

"That's good too."

* * *

><p><em>QUINN FABRAY<em>

_RACHEL BERRY_

IN

**THE SUSPECT**

ALSO STARRING:

NOAH PUCKERMAN

SANTANA LOPEZ

WILL SCHUESTER

DAVE KAROFSKY

BRITTANY S. PIERCE

TINA COHEN-CHANG

* * *

><p><em>Later…<em>

"Finally decided to show up, huh?" Santana said once Quinn Fabray appeared, with Rachel trailing her.

"I was busy preparing for this piece o' shit you got me interrogating." Quinn winked at Noah Puckerman, Santana's partner, before standing beside the two, who were looking into the interrogation room at a pissed off looking Dave Karofsky.

Rachel was standing behind Quinn, on her tip toes, trying to see over her Quinn's shoulder at the suspect.

"This fucker have a record?"

Santana said, "Picked up once for drunk driving and there's an account of domestic abuse. Nothing ever happened there cause the chick – girlfriend at the time – denied it. It was reported by the neighbor. Nice guy. Fucked him the day after."

"Slut," Quinn said before turning around to Rachel, "So he's a little shit. Think he'll squeal if he knows anything?"

"Probably not. Cocksucker's got brass balls." Puckerman replied, crossing his arms.

"You talk to him?"

"When we picked him up he was bitching. We weren't too bad on him, but the way you go down on these shits I wouldn't be surprised if he did."

"Well what the fuck is it Puck? He gonna talk or do I have to go rip him open?"

"Depends how Rachel is."

Quinn snorted as she looked down at her partner/lover. She scrouched down on her knees to look directly into Berry's eyes. "You ready for this? Can you handle it? _Can You_?" she bared her teeth to look intimidating.

"I'll tr-"

"Good. That's what I wanted to hear." Quinn said, patting Rachel's back.

"Better get in there. You don't want Rachel horny before she interrogates."

"Fuck you." Quinn said as she opened the door and she and Rachel walked in. Two chairs were set up for Rachel and Quinn, but only Rachel sat. Quinn chose to stand in the corner under the camera. The only blind spot in the room.

"Anything you'd like to say, first?" Rachel asked. She glared across the table at Dave.

Dave bit his thumbnail for a moment. He turned to Rachel. "I didn't fucking do anything."

"Dave, you were seen a little while before the murder took place at the location the murder took place; on top of that you were picked up there today, snooping around. Why the hell were you there?"

Quinn stuck up her middle finger at Karofsky. Santana, who was watching Quinn, let out a laugh. Dave looked at Quinn, then a double take.

"Is she allowed to do that?"

"I'm allowed to do whatever the fuck I want asswipe."

Dave breathed out angrily, before turning back to Rachel. "I was there the first time because of my friend. The second time because I heard about the murder and wanted to check back on what happened."

"You fit the profile of the murderer. Caucasian male,"

"Cracker." Quinn coughed from the corner. Rachel ignored.

"Tall, slightly heavyset. Short hair."

"The kind of hair that makes you look like a dyke."

"Quinn…"

"Just saying."

Dave put his hand on his forehead and shook it. "I didn't do it."

"Do you have any information that could help us? There was no report of you being with anyone the first time."

"I said I didn't fucking do it!" Karofsky yelled once more. Rachel looked down and sighed.

"You're up, Quinn." Rachel said. Quinn didn't move from her corner.

"You gay, Karofsky?"

"What?"

"Like little boys sucking your dick?"

"No-what does that have to do with"

"Like it when guys dress up as trannies and play with your ballsack?"

Santana and Puck were currently suppressing and immense amount of giggles from the outside.

"This is shit, you can't talk to me that way."

Quinn stepped forward and slammed her hands onto the table, leaning on it. "I certainly can't fuckbag. But let me give you some advice: you are fucked you motherfucker. We know your white ass did it and let me let you in on a little secret," Quinn leaned forward even more, before whispering "you're not gonna make it. You talk now, we'll maybe make a little deal. Sound good?"

"I don't have anything to fucking say!"

Quinn sat on the table. "Your girlfriend know you fuck teenagers?"

Karofsky's face paled and he started to mumble off incoherently.

"Shut your mouth, douchbag. I know your kind. And I've seen you with some pretty young guys. If you fuck eighteen year olds then you fuck seventeen year olds and you know the fuck what? That's ill-fucking-legal. I also know you are poor as fucking hobos and you thrive off your little _pussy_cat for money. You think she's gonna want you up her ass when she hears about your ass being up high school boys and someone whose head you put a bullet through? If she does, I'll fucking let you go free but guess what, _she won't_."

"This is insane. I'm not saying another goddamn word till my attorney gets here."

"You want an attorney? That fucking says at this damn moment you are guilty as shit."

"Quinn…" Rachel said, tapping her lover's shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Lay off. You might get a little violent…remember the last one?"

"So he got a fucking concussion and I possibly fucked the whole case up? So what! This piece of ass can handle more than his head banging against the table."

Puck said, "What are they talking about?"

"They're bluffing, dumbass, trying to scare the guy into thinking they're telling the truth. It's working."

"Oh! You're talking bout the guy I smashed with my gun? Pfft, he was the size of Gary Coleman, of course he's going to get a little shaken up."

"Quinn…he was the size of John Wayne."

"I guess all the _booze_ if making me a little forgetful. Shouldn't have filled me up this morning."

"You're bluffing." Karofsky said.

"You wanna bet? Here, smell my breath."

Dave shook his head.

"Here, smell my breath," Karofsky jerked away, "Come on Rach, you smell it." Quinn breathed out in front of Rachel, whose face turned visible green.

"Anyway…" Rachel said, taking deep breaths of fresher air.

"So, you little shit, you wanna fess up to anything?"

Dave looked down, now pretty freaked out at the 'drunken' Quinn. He nodded.

"I seriously didn't do it…but I can tell you who my friend is. They stayed there longer than me. They might've seen the murder…"

Quinn glared at Karofsky, who was close to tears.

"Fine. But if that trail ends cold, we're coming right fucking back to you and I swear to fucking Christ Almighty I will not hesitate to beat you down until you start crying for your momma's big fat tit. _Got that_!"

Dave nodded.

"Rachel will take down any and all information about your friend. I hope, for your sake, it ain't some dick you're sucking from Junior high." Quinn said as she opened the door and walked out. "How'd I do?"

"You are seriously something else, Fabray." Puck said as he continued to chuckle.

"Greatest piece of ass you won't ever have. That's for sure."

"I'll drink to that." Santana laughed, standing beside Puck.

"Speaking of drinks, good job with the bluff about the beatings and the alcohol." Puck said to Quinn. Quinn scratched her head.

"That wasn't a bluff…"

"Seriously?"

Quinn nodded. "Don't you guys remember? I almost got suspended for the one guy."

"You've been drinking all morning?"

"Yeah. Celebrating three weeks without a violent encounter."

"If only Santana could do that."

"Ha-Ha, maybe next week we can celebrate your year without getting laid."

While Quinn stood by and waited for Rachel to come out Santana and Puck threw jabs at each other in turn. They had shit to do.

* * *

><p>"You did really awesome earlier." Rachel whispered. She kissed at Quinn's neck while keeping her hands on Quinn's ass.<p>

"Thanks. Good idea with scaring the shit out of him." Quinn said right before she started groping Rachel's breast.

"Thank you baby." Rachel said as she slid one of her hands around to Quinn's front. She slid into the half-naked girl quickly. Quinn gasped. "So it's a girl that's coming in." Rachel said, not once slowing her pace: in, out, in, out, in, out.

"Fuuuck. Think I'll be able to keep my hands off her?"

"With me around you won't be doing anything."

"Mkay bab-oh! I like that. Mmm, keep doing that."

Then the door opened. Rachel instinctively turned around and dropped Quinn to the bathroom floor.

"Ow!" she cupped her privates as Rachel turned to the young Asian officer who walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Will wants you two." Officer Chang said, face red. "Well, actually he just wants Quinn but I figure Rachel should go to."

"Thanks, Tina. We'll be there in two seconds."

* * *

><p>"Where the hell is Fabray?" Chief Will Schuester said from the door of his office. Not a second later, Rachel Berry emerged from the bathroom with Quinn in tow. Quinn was sweaty and her hair was messy, but she had a smile on her face.<p>

"Fabray, get your ass in here. I need to have a word. Rachel, you probably should sit in with us."

Rachel nodded and the two followed Will into the room.

Will sat down behind his desk and ran his hand through his curly locks.

"Careful, Schue, you're gonna disrupt some of the gnomes cookie-baking factories that reside in your hair."

"I am not in the mood, Fabray. It was just reported to me you badmouthed another suspect."

"So?"

"This isn't the fifties! You can't just go around and beat the answers out of them."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "It's been three weeks since I hit one of the little shits."

Will sighed. "Quinn, listen, I don't wanna suspend you: you have the best record right now. But if this shit continues I'm going to have to do something. One of these days a lawsuit is gonna bite you in the ass and cause me serious trouble. And you too."

"I'll tone it down."

"Try eliminating it completely."

Rachel snorted. Quinn shot her a dirty look, which was completely ignored.

"That's all." Will said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Okay. Looking good by the way, Chief." Quinn winked and walked out of the room. Rachel followed.

* * *

><p><em>Approximately two hours later…<em>

"Fuck!" Rachel squealed, grabbing Quinn's blonde hair.

"Rachel Berry! You cursed." Quinn giggled as she wiped her mouth.

Rachel rolled her eyes and pulled up her pants. The two exited the bathroom and made their way to the interrogation room for the second time that day.

A blonde girl – Brittany Pierce – sat silently in a chair twiddling her thumbs. She looked kind of nervous, but not quite scared.

"She's a hot one."

"Tell me about it." Santana agreed as Quinn and Rachel walked in.

"What do we have here?" Quinn asked in monotone as she laid her eyes on the sweet Brittany.

"The broad that Karofsky brought in. She came along without a single complaint. She asked what was going on, but nothing else. I think she's retarded." Puck took a bite of an apple, and continued, "I don't think Quinn'll have to do anything. This one seems like she's say whatever you want."

"Drat." Quinn snapped her fingers. She smacked Rach's ass before opening the door for her.

"Hello," Brittany said to the girls as they walked in.

"Hello. Do you know why you're here?"

Brittany shook her head.

"Do you know Dave Karosfky?"

Brittany nodded.

"He was recently brought in as a suspect to second-degree," Brittany frowned, "the day of the murder he was seen at the scene of the crime: a multileveled parking lot next to an abandoned building across from the Lima Estates. He says you were there…"

"I was." Brittany said flatly. Rachel's eyes widened.

"Oh. Um, well you should know we are not accusing you of the murder, we would just like to know if you knew anything about it."

Brittany nodded.

Rachel looked at Quinn, who shrugged, smiling.

"Can you tell us?"

"Well, after Karofsky left, I hung out at the top of the parking lot for a little while. We had sex. He's married and I never bring customers to my house so we did it up there."

"Why?" Quinn asked, hopelessly confused.

"Its arousing for me to have sex around birds. And you can't have sex by the ducks in the park so we chose the next best thing." Brittany explained, completely unphased.

"You're a prostitute."

"Occasionally. Sometimes if a guy or girl who wants to have sex isn't attractive I'll charge them."

"Okay…so the murder."

"Yeah; I heard two people having sex below us. They were really loud…and I didn't want them to know I was there so I stayed there. Then when they finished the guys said 'One last pop to celebrate', and then I guess he opened a bottle of champagne. I got distracted by a goose then, and when it flew away I figured they left, so I did too."

"Was it Karofsky?"

Brittany shook her head. "No, different voice."

"Well, uh…thank you, Brittany. This has been extremely helpful. They'll let you go in a moment. Please stay available if we have further questions."

"Wait, before you go, can I ask you a question?"

Rachel looked at Quinn, before nodding.

"That Latina girl…is she available?"

Quinn looked at Rachel, before shrugging.

"Yeah. In fact, I think she was checking you out before." Quinn winked.

"Oh okay. Thank you." Brittany gave a huge smile before the girls walked out.

"I don't think she realized you could hear her." Rachel laughed. Santana nodded, still staring at the girl. Quinn nudged her.

"Go get her." Santana nodded, smiling.

"You are going to fuck me, right now, Rachel," Quinn growled once Santana walked into the interrogation room. "I can't believe I got frustrated for that."

Once the girls had left the room, Puck, now alone, said, "Hot."

* * *

><p><em>Several hours later…<em>

"Karofksy, we know you were fucking that broad on the parking lot that day, now tell us what the fuck you were doing there earlier!" Quinn snapped. They decided to skip Rachel's good cop routine.

Dave shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "When I heard a blonde was murdered I went to check it out – I was afraid it was Brittany so I went to see which level of the parking lot it happened in and if there were any remains."

Quinn sat down and pursed her lips. It was completely silent between the two of them. Rachel, Santana, and Puck watched expectantly from outside. "I'm sorry for ripping your head off before, man. I gotta get these answer from someone." Quinn said quite quietly.

"It's okay. Just…don't tell my wife about this…"

Quinn glared at him. "I'll think about it. In the meantime, keep your cock out of other people." She smacked the table and left the room.

She slammed the door and was met with a hug from a tiny officer. "I'm so proud of you." Rachel squealed.

"For?"

"Apologizing."

"Hush. I may be rotten mouthed badass, but I'm honest."

Santana and Puck rolled their eyes.

"I'm gonna go tell Chief about this!" Rachel bounced with joy and ran off to tell Will about this new 'breakthrough'. Quinn stood motionless as the little girl ran through the department, knowing over papers and empty cups of coffee and Tina.

"She's excited." Santana said, leaning back against the wall opposite Quinn.

"Yeah, she gets like that." Quinn sighed, sitting in a chair next to Puck. "You going out with that Brittany chick?"

"Yeah…don't ever call her a broad again."

Quinn laughed, crossing her legs. "Calm down Lopez; you know that it was completely part of my persona."

"Fuck your persona."

"Fuck you."

Santana moved away from the wall. She put her hands on her hips. "Excuse me?"

"Don't act all mighty. So I called the girl a broad – she's a whore. She even said so!" Santana lurched forward, but Puck held her back.

"Like you and Berry aren't any better? You guys fuck every time we get a suspect!"

Quinn shot forward and Puck held both away from each other.

"It's a technique! I do it for work!"

"Yeah-fucking-right." Santana snorted, laying off Quinn. Puck focused all his muscle on her now.

"So I'm frustrated when I have to go bad cop on these cocksuckers! Unlike you! You just suck their cocks!" Santana shot back at Quinn.

"Quinn made a big improvement." Rachel smiled as she opened the door, Will behind her. Rachel's smile dropped when she saw Quinn and Santana trying to kill each other with Puck in between.

"Big improvement." Will said sarcastically.

"But…" Rachel whimpered.

"Break it up. I said _break it up_!" Will grabbed Quinn away. Soon the two had calmed down. "What did I tell you Fabray? And with a fellow officer?"

"We were roleplaying. S likes a lot of that." Quinn spat.

"Not as much as you like S&M." Santana shot back.

"Whore."

"Bitch."

"Enough!" Will yelled. He let go of Quinn and Puck let go of Santana. "You guys are both outstanding in your work, but this cannot happen. This is a warning. Now, everyone, back to work. We still have a murderer running loose. Not time to celebrate." Will stormed out of the room.

Santana was silent and Puck let Karofsky go. "Just file some paperwork with the front desk and you'll be good to go." Puck told him.

"There anyone else on the suspect list?" Quinn asked, crossing her arms.

"No. Karofsky was the only one who we got and they're still looking for anything that could help on the body." Santana replied.

Quinn bit the inside of her lips, thinking. "I'm going to check out the crime scene. You gonna come with me, Rach?"

Rachel nodded.

"How much ground did they check?" Quinn asked Puck, who had a folder with information on the case in his hand.

"Just the first and second levels. And Brittany's information nullifies even bothering to use the third floors." He said, not even bothering to look up.

* * *

><p><em>In the car…<em>

"What happened in there?" Rachel asked.

"Santana was just being a bitch."

"Were you?"

"When the fuck have I ever been a bitch?" Quinn snapped. Rachel shrugged. "Exactly. Now, when we get there, I want you to check out the third floor, I'm gonna check out the surrounding area."

"Didn't Puck say"

"Yeah, but looking at Brittany, I wouldn't be surprised if the murderer threw any shit on the third floor. Probably not, but no point in taking a chance. Those motherfuckers down at the station did a real shitty job cleaning up this case. Might as well of had five year olds fucking working on it."

"Quinn…remember, at the time it looked like a suicide. This didn't become serious until they realized she was raped."

Quinn huffed. "You can't fuck around with this shit. Suicide or not, you can't take any chances."

"I know but, honestly, Puck was working on it. Can you blame him for being careless?"

"I do it all the time."

Rachel giggled as she looked out the window. Silence fell over the two.

"You think we'll catch this piece of shit?"

Rachel turned to look at Quinn. "I'm hoping we find him at the scene of the crime." Rachel sighed, "But we know it won't be that easy. We'll probably end up chasing dead ends for the next week before we get something substantial."

"Pessimistic."

"Just about this?"

"What about us?"

Rachel stayed silent for a moment. "We'll turn out okay." She finally said with a smile.

* * *

><p><em>Half an hours later at the scene of the crime…<em>

"You find anything?" Quinn asked.

"No. You?"

"Not a fucking thing."

"You think they figured something out downtown?"

"Nah, they would have called…"

Quinn voice trailed off as her phone vibrated. "Hello?"

"Brittany's house. Right now. Karofsky called, said the killer was headed there." Santana screamed through the telephone line. Quinn shut it immediately and shoved it back into her pocket.

"Brittany's house, come on." Quinn yelled as she ran towards her car. Unfortunately Rachel was lagging behind, being short and all.

"Don't wait up." Rachel called, seriously. Quinn gave her a thumbs up and hopped in the car, which was positioned at the mouth of the road. When she was halfway to Brittany's home she regretted not getting Rachel – but the few moments she didn't waste on getting Rachel could mean the difference.

* * *

><p>When she got to Brittany's house a car was parked out front and the garage window was smashed. She quietly ran inside. She could hear Brittany singing, which was good. Still alive. She tiptoed through the house and drew her gun from her holster. She cocked the hammer quietly and held it pointed up.<p>

She licked her lips, which became dry. She heard stares creaking. Slowly. One, then two, then one, then two. When she saw the stairs she looked up. _Don't be an idiot. Protocol." _

"Freeze!" Quinn shouted, point the gun at the murderer. He instantly spun around and shot, but Quinn shot too. The bullet drove hard into the man's face, and blood spurt out all over the walls and rest of the staircase.

The bullet shot out of the man's gun, however, was also thirsty for blood. It tore right through Quinn's shoulder. Quinn shrieked out in pain as she gripped her shoulder, blood flowing from it as she fell to the ground.

Brittany ran out from wherever she was when she heard the gunshot, and screamed when she saw blood everywhere. Then she saw Quinn, at the bottom of the staircase of the ground. She maneuvered around the blood and tried not to look at the body as she went down the staircase. +

"Oh my gosh! Hold on I have a band-aid,"

"You should get a cloth instead." Quinn told her.

Brittany nodded and ran towards the kitchen for a cloth. Not three moments later police sirens were heard outside.

"Brittany! Stay here, we don't want Santana to shoot you."

"But your shoulder…"

Quinn mustered up for her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry doc, doesn't hurt a bit."

* * *

><p><em>Fifteen minutes later at the scene of the crime…<em>

Rachel sat idly at a bench next to the highway. She felt awkward – Quinn not being there with her made her feel completely naked. She hoped nothing bad had happened. Quinn never called her. When she saw Santana's car start down the road towards her her heart dropped. Where was Quinn? Was she okay?

Santana pulled over to the curb right in front of her, and Rachel hopped up and ran into the car.

"Is Quinn okay?"

"Yeah. Goddamn motherfucker shot her."

"What!" Rachel shrieked, tears welling up in her eyes and spilling down her cheeks.

"It's okay Rachel, it's just in the shoulder. She bled a lot but she's getting stitched up now and she'll be fine." Santana wasn't very good at showing affection any way besides sex, but when she put her hand on Rachel's leg comfortingly, Rachel instantly felt better about the situation.

"She got the guy though. He's dead. Brittany's okay."

Rachel nodded. "What happened though? Like," she wiped away her tears, "how'd you know where the killer would be?"

"Karofsky called saying the killer saw him at the cops and then threatened him for his information. He told him about Brittany and then called us. Fucking rat."

Rachel slumped into her seat. "At least we got this cocksucker."

"Berry!" Santana gasped, laughing.

"Don't tell Quinn I said that." Rachel said through her giggles.

"Sure." Santana said. "Quinn said she wanted me to drop you off at home and she'll be home whenever."

Rachel's eyes widened at this request. "Wh-why?"

"I don't know. That's what she asked though. I'd do it if I were you."

Rachel opened her mouth to protest, but ended up closing it in defeat. "Fine."

* * *

><p><em>Four hours later…<em>

Quinn shoved the key into the lock of the front door and twisted. She pushed the door open and looked around the house. It was fairly quiet.

"Rachel?"

"In the living room."

"Everything okay?"

"Fine."

Quinn dropped her keys and other shit on a desk near the door and walked into the living room, where Rachel sat, wrapped up in a blanket watching _Star Wars_. "You okay?"

"I missed you."

"I missed you to baby."

Rachel looked up at Quinn's beautiful face, and then her gaze shifted to the bandages on Quinn's shoulder. She started to cry. She dropped her face. Quinn was the one who was shot and _Rachel's _the one crying? That's not okay in Berry's book.

"Don't cry honey." Quinn settled down next to Rachel and wrapped her good arm around the brunette.

"I'm sorry…I just…you should be okay. If-if I came along you wouldn't be in this situation…"

"If you came along Brittany could be dead and the killer still on the loose."

Rachel shrugged; Quinn snorted at the reaction.

"I love you, Rachel."

Rachel looked up at Quinn and pressed her lips against Quinn's. "I love you too." She murmured through the kiss.

"By the way, we won't be able to have that passionate sex anymore until I've healed."

Rachel let out a bittersweet laugh. "It's okay. You still gonna be able to scare the criminals into confession?"

"Pfft. They'll be shitting in their pants."

"That's very romantic," Rachel grinned as she leaned into Quinn, rubbing her lips down Quinn's jawline.

"Just wait and see."

_At the next interrogation…_

"Listen you cocksucker you don't have one shit alibi nor do you have a fucking friend to suck your dick so you might as well just give up the shit and stop the fucking game!"

"I want to see my attorney?"

"You want to see your attorney you piece of shit motherfucker? You see this? I got _shot _in the arm! You think an attorney's gonna help you? I'm going to rip your fucking heart out and eat it for breakfast, you can be sure of that. And your wife and kids? They'll be out on the street living in a fucking cardboard box if you keep jerking around and don't tell us what you know. I don't know, maybe they'll resort to cannibalism and eat your wife. Beautiful picture. So, I'll ask again. What the fuck do you know?"

The suspect coughed up. Quinn walked out of the room and smiled when she saw Rachel standing besides Puck and Santana, who were laughing.

"How'd I do?" she asked the short brunette.

"Could've been better…" Rachel teased.

"Oh come on. We have business. Puck, take care of the cocksucker."

_In the bathroom…_

"Holy Mother of God!" Rachel cried out.

"How'd I do?"

Rachel panted and shrugged. When she felt a single finger again, she shuddered. "In. In. In. In…in in in in in in in."


End file.
